Fábula
by Duklyon
Summary: Ele o aceitou, e aquilo o levou diretamente à ruína. Seu sonho havia sido destruído por um Okiagari e, agora, já não havia mais voltas.  Shounen-ai, TohruXNatsuno
1. Chapter 1

**Shiki pertence a Fuyumi Ono. Esta fic contem Spoilers e eles se agravam macabramente do segundo capítulo em diante.**

**Comemorando minha volta à fanfictions com Shiki! *-***

* * *

**— Conto 1: Rendição.**

_"I used to be my own protection, but not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction somehow  
A black wind took you away from sight  
And held darkness over day that night"_

Valentine's Day, Linkin Park

* * *

8 de Outubro, Shakku

A noite caía tão rápida quanto uma pedra tentando alcançar o chão. A brisa fria se intensificava conforme o sol se escondia completamente no horizonte, dando lugar à escuridão perigosa da noite. Na vila de Sotoba, a noite não era apenas um local para dar tchau às tarefas diárias e então ir dormir, ou então subir no telhado para admirar as estrelas; à noite, Sotoba era um parque de presa e predador, onde os humanos que ainda restavam lutavam inconscientemente por sobrevivência, enquanto Despertados seguiam livremente pelas ruas, procurando quem atacar e como perfeitamente atacar.

Era aquilo que lhe vinha atormentando. Quando se mudou para aquela pequena vila pacata com seus pais, Natsuno não esperava nada mais do que uma fase realmente chata e angustiante de sua vida. Mas agora a vida chata havia se transformado em uma vida arriscada e, ainda assim, angustiante, pois se sentia prestes a ser devorado a cada noite que caía, a cada momento em que o sol desaparecia do céu e deixava passagem livre para os vampiros circularem por aí.

Sentia-se totalmente em perigo, totalmente desprotegido. Afinal, sua casa estava aberta. Afinal, ele próprio, Natsuno, havia dado passagem a um deles. E agora, era o "um deles" que vinha até ele, suplicar por seu sangue, por uma continuidade à sua própria pós-vida.

Natsuno estava em seu quarto, já passado da meia noite, quando ouviu os estalos na janela; o dedo de seu melhor amigo morto cutucando a madeira, avisando que havia chegado, que estava ali. O jovem engoliu em seco. Levantou-se apressado até a porta de seu quarto, tendo que se apoiar nos móveis e nas paredes por causa da tontura que a anemia lhe infligia. Verificou o corredor e o sono profundo nos qual seus pais se encontravam e, então, trancou a fechadura, restando sozinho no cômodo. Bom, sozinho por pouco tempo.

Quando se voltou à janela, Tohru batia nela de novo.

"Natsuno..." Sussurrava sua voz, plangente e insegura. "Sou eu..."

O estômago de Natsuno revirou, iria passar por aquilo de novo, mas antes que se permitisse dar um resgatar de fôlego a si mesmo e se arrepender, ele abriu a janela, escancarando-a em um estalo. Tohru recuou, assustando-se com o movimento repentino e com o olhar de ódio e frieza que agora marcava o rosto de seu melhor amigo vivo.

"Na-Natsuno..." Chamou novamente, ao mesmo tempo preocupado e temeroso.

"Já disse para parar de me chamar assim." Respondeu o ainda humano com rispidez, dando-lhe as costas e se voltando para dentro do quarto novamente. "Entre e acabe logo com isso."

Tohru engoliu em seco e olhou veemente para os lados, certificando-se de que mais ninguém estava por perto (tendo certeza de que Shimizu não fosse lhes atrapalhar, como ela bem havia ameçado). Então ele apoio um dos joelhos no parapeito da janela do quarto de Natsuno, adentrando a casa com um impulso no chão.

"Feche a janela." Ordenou. E assim Tohru o fez.

Quando se voltou para o rapaz novamente, ele estava sentado na própria cama, encostado na parede do quarto, um joelho levantado para apoiar um cotovelo, seu olhar fitando todas as vigas de madeira do chão, todos os lugares menos Tohru. O Shiki se inclinou sobre a cama, arrancando os sapatos com os próprios pés, aproximando-se do outro, engatinhando devagar até ele.

Mordeu o lábio com receio, já sentindo o rosto se contrair em choro. Era covardia atacar Natsuno daquele jeito. Usá-lo para sobreviver, matar alguém para continuar a viver. Uma sina. Uma traição contra seu melhor amigo, aquele com quem ia para a escola, passava longas tardes jogando videogame, irritava com sua tão alegria de tê-lo como amigo e ainda ao seu lado, todos os dias. Tohru gostava muito dele e preferiria morrer a ter de machucá-lo daquele jeito. Mas parecia que machucar as pessoas, machucar Natsuno, era a única coisa que sabia fazer agora, agora que era um Shiki. E como se odiava por isso.

Timidamente, Natsuno olhou de canto para Tohru, arqueando uma sobrancelha, impaciente. Ao se deparar com sua cabeça baixa e as lágrimas despencando em seu colchão tão freneticamente, o garoto não pôde deixar de se sentir irritado. Ele lhe virou seco, inclinando-se para que pudesse enxergar o rosto de Tohru, fazendo-o soluçar de sobressalto.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por que... Por que você chora toda vez em que vai me morder?" E se aproximou mais um pouco. "Eu já não disse que está tudo bem? Sugue o meu sangue no lugar do sangue de outras pessoas. Não foi isso o que combinamos?"

Tohru levantou o rosto, repuxando o queixo numa tentativa de evitar soluçar a voz. As lágrimas ainda transbordavam de seus olhos. "Mas eu não quero machucar o Natsuno!"

Natsuno suspirou. "Me machucar ou não... recusar isso não vai adiantar em nada, vai? Você está faminto, Tohru-chan."

"Tohru-chan..."

Tohru não pôde deixar de se sentir encabulado por aquele modo com o qual Natsuno o travava. Era certo que era o mesmo tipo de tratamento de como ele próprio agia com Natsuno, mas ele sabia que o amigo nem suspeitava disso. No entanto, ainda se acanhava. Sem falar que, mesmo machucando-o e lhe causando tudo aquilo, ele ainda o aceitava. Natsuno devia realmente gostar muito dele, e Tohru não poderia ficar mais feliz por aquilo.

Mais calmo então, o Shiki assentiu com a cabeça e se desculpou, passando a esfregar os olhos molhados com a manga de sua blusa. "Sinto muito."

"Tudo bem" respondeu e, por um mísero instante, Tohru pensou ter visto um vestígio de um sorriso de canto em seus lábios, mas um sorriso que tão logo se fez aparecer, sumiu. Natsuno virou as costas para o amigo, movimentando-se fadigado, como para se sentir mais confortável na presença de um vampiro, e puxou o cabelo para o lado, esperando. "Podemos acabar com isso logo, né?"

Tohru engoliu em seco e se aproximou, os olhos cravadas naquela pela alva. Ele já sabia qual seria o gosto daquela pele, daquela carne, do sangue dele, e aquilo não parava de ser ainda mais tentador. Natsuno sentiu seus braços serem agarrados por duas mãos desesperadas, estas que logo puxavam a gola de sua camiseta para cada vez mais longe de seu pescoço, tanto que o colarinho esgarçava ao atingir um dos ombros.

"E-ei, Tohru-chan..." Tentou falar, mas foi interrompido . Uma das mãos do vampiro lhe tampava a boca, ou melhor, apalpava-lhe desesperadamente o rosto e o puxava para ainda mais perto, para ter-lhe ainda mais acesso. Natsuno então estremeceu rigorosamente ao sentir a respiração dele embaixo de sua orelha, arfante, ofegante, faminta. Fechou os olhos com força e agarrou o lençol que cobria a cama com ambas as mãos, tenso, preparado para a mordida.

Tohru arreganhou a mandíbula, os caninos mais do que prontos para mordê-lo.

Então alguém bateu na porta.

Natsuno gelou, perdeu o chão, empalideceu. Eles deveriam estar dormindo! Rapidamente, o garoto se remexeu de forma bruta, lutando para se desvencilhar do vampiro. Ele mordeu a mão em seu rosto e, com os cotovelos, o empurrou para longe. Tohru ofegou e, cego de fome, voltou a atacá-lo, tentando o agarrar novamente. O outro usou dos punhos e dos joelhos para se manter afastado e, quando teve a oportunidade, o empurrou de tal forma que o fez cair no chão duro do outro lado da cama.

Novamente, houve batidas na porta, batidas mais fortes. "Natsuno? Eu ouvi vozes pelo corredor, você está acordado? Que som foi esse?"

Ele encarou a porta, tremendo pelo susto e nervosismo que sua mãe agora estava lhe causando. Pulou para fora da cama e, ao se deparar com um Tohru atordoado caído no chão, começou a empurrá-lo para debaixo da cama, o que o fez se sentir abatido e com vertigens pela sua anemia.

"Natsuno?" Ele ouviu sua mãe chamando-o de novo e então a maçaneta tentando ser aberta. "Por que você trancou a porta? Se não me responder, chamarei seu pai!" Ao ouvir a voz, Tohru percebeu a situação e, sozinho, se esgueirou para debaixo da cama.

Zonzo, o rapaz se levantou do chão e foi cambaleando até a porta, na qual sua mãe havia começado a bater novamente. De supetão, ele a destrancou e abriu, escancarada, fazendo-a se assustar.

"Que foi, mãe...?" Perguntou, fingindo sonolência e esfregando um dos olhos. Ele se mantinha casualmente no vão da porta aberta enquanto agarrava a maçaneta do lado de dentro com a outra mão, para que não caísse de tontura.

Azusa se viu surpresa, mas logo se recompôs. "Por que trancou a porta?"

Natsuno demorou um pouco para responder, como se realmente estivesse cansado (o que, na verdade, estava). "Não sei... Foi um descuido." Ele deu de ombros. Era ridículo chamar aquilo de descuido, assim como também era ridículo ter de levar bronca apenas por ter trancado a porta. Afinal, o quarto era dele. Ele podia fazer o que bem quisesse dentro dele. "Desculpe."

Azusa suspirou. "Está bem... Mas que não se repita, ouviu? Amanhã vou vir aqui ver se a porta está trancada de novo. E por que demorou a me atender?"

"Eu estava dormindo. Foi meio difícil de acordar..."

"Mesmo? Pois, sabe, não parecia que você estava mesmo dormindo. E aquelas vozes?"

O filho fingiu um bocejo. "... Que vozes?"

"Eu levantei para ir ao banheiro e ouvi vozes pelo corredor, vinham daqui. Tem mais alguém aí, Natsuno?"

Ele olhou para o quarto por cima do ombro. "...só tem eu aqui. Eu devia estar falando enquanto dormia, mãe. Desculpe-me. Devo ter tido algum pesadelo."

O rosto dela se amenizou completamente para uma expressão de preocupação materna. Uma expressão sincera, apesar de exagerada, que fazia Natsuno não ter vontade nenhuma de ter aquilo totalmente voltado para ele. "Natsuno, eu fiquei preocupada..."

"Já está tudo bem, mãe." Ele sorriu. Um sorriso falso e alegre para que ela não se preocupasse ainda mais. "Apenas preciso descansar mais um pouco. Já está tarde."

"Sim, sim, é verdade..." Ela então puxou seu o rosto e beijou-lhe a testa. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite." Respondeu ele, ainda sorrindo e fechando a porta devagar enquanto ela seguia pelo corredor de volta ao próprio quarto. Quando os seus passos sumiram de sua audição, ele deixou as pernas finalmente fraquejarem e escorregou pela porta até o chão, sentando-se entre os pés, todo fadigado. Com a testa, apoiou o rosto na madeira e esfregou os olhos, tentando se manter firme novamente, pois agora sentia o sono tentando dominá-lo à força.

Natsuno virou a cabeça para o resto do quarto e se deparou com os olhos perfurantes de Tohru fitando-o de debaixo da cama, faiscando aquela cor de sangue, encarando-o como se fosse um pedaço de carne. Parecia desesperado para devorá-lo. Devagar, o vampiro se esgueirou para fora de um modo que fez Natsuno sentir um calafrio horrendo na espinha. Aquele jeito lhe lembrava Shimizu, o modo de como ela havia invadido a casa de Tohru-chan, e saído de debaixo da cama dele, toda lasciva e assustadora; o modo de como se inclinou sobre e o atacou.

Antes que percebesse, Tohru estava agachado à sua frente, tocando-lhe com a ponta dos dedos gelados seu ombro, preocupado.

"Está tudo bem." Sussurrou para ele, sorrindo do mesmo modo que havia sorrido para a própria mãe. O olhar de Tohru se entristeceu ainda mais. Olhando-o ainda daquela forma otimista, Natsuno estendeu-lhe os braços sem muito pensar. O Shiki lhe retribuiu e envolve-lhe num abraço, apoiando-se no chão para se levantar e passando um braço por debaixo de seu quadril, levando-o de volta à cama. Ele podia sentir Natsuno ainda respirando com dificuldade e tremendo de leve em seu colo.

Delicadamente, ele o colocou sobre o colchão, repousando sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Ofegante, Natsuno sentiu a cabeça pesar e o corpo inerte como chumbo. Tohru se inclinou mais sobre ele, colocando a mão em sua testa.

"Você está com febre." Disse tão baixo que praticamente apenas mexia os lábios, sem emitir som.

"Você que é gelado demais." Respondeu Natsuno, puxando as vestes dele para ainda mais perto de si e esticando o pescoço mais uma vez. "Tohru-chan..."

Com a ponta gelada dos dedos, o vampiro sentia as veias pulsando dentro do pescoço dele, sentia o movimento de glutinação seca e até mesmo o sangue passando veloz e deliciosamente em suas veias. Estava novamente pronto para mordê-lo, controlando-se para que não o atacasse como um lobo feroz.

"A gente realmente não poderá fugir?"

A pergunta repentina de Natsuno o fez estancar por um instante. Retulante, ele desviou a atenção de seu pescoço para seu rosto, este, dolorido, incerto e triste, tudo mergulhado naquela sua máscara de frieza que Tohru sempre havia se esforçado para quebrar (no passado, porque agora já não estava mais vivo para isso).

"Não tem como fugirmos de Tatsumi." Respondeu, com a voz fraca.

"Dane-se o Tatsumi!" Exclamou de volta, ainda sussurrante. Natsuno não conseguia aceitar aquilo, indignava-se com o modo de como o amigo sempre barrava sua esperança com tanto medo e desculpas. "Poderíamos fugir quando ele estivesse ocupado, com algum problema."

Tohru balançou a cabeça, passando a se sentar sobre os joelhos ao lado dele. "Mesmo assim. Eles são poderosos demais, acabariam com a gente caso nos encontrassem. E se nós realmente fugíssemos..." Ele levou o punho até o rosto e voltou a esfregar os olhos, soluçando. "Eles iriam atrás da mi— atrás das nossas famílias."

"Não me importo que meus pais fiquem para trás. Foram eles que me trouxeram para cá à força. Eles mereceriam. Além do que, poderíamos levar seus irmãos juntos—"

Tohru balançou a cabeça com mais força, em parte consternado pelo o que Natsuno havia falado. "Não podemos! Não podemos...!"

O rapaz se zangou. "E por que não?"

"Eu morri. Eu estou morto para eles, Natsuno. Como eles iriam me aceitar de volta?"

Natsuno teve pena de como as lágrimas de Tohru voltavam a cair ininterruptas, uma cascata de tristeza. Com esforço, voltou a se sentar, pensando em algo para acalmá-lo, mas nada vinha. Não fazia a menor idéia de como reconfortá-lo.

"Tohru-chan..."

Ele então abaixou as mãos do rosto e o encarou. Aquele olhar tão gelado que parecia penetrar até seus ossos. "Você sabe, né, Natsuno...? Se eu continuar assim..."

"É... Eu vou acabar morrendo também." Natsuno abaixou o olhar, pensativo. "Se você me morder agora, eu poderei acordar no dia seguinte? Quando eu... vou morrer?" Sem a resposta de Tohru, ele se amuou. Lembrou-se de seus pais, de quando ele tinha se mudado para aquela vila dos horrores, de seu sonho de sair dali, de como se esforçava para entrar numa boa universidade e então ser livre de tudo aquilo.

Mas também não pôde deixar de se lembrar dos amigos que, por incrível, tinha feito. Aquela brincadeira idiota de detetive com Kaori e Akira, os dias quentes que passava na casa dos Mutou. Não conseguia evitar pensar que estava abandonando tudo aquilo, porque estava entregando sua vida a Tohru-chan. "Se eu morrer... Eu vou acordar também?" Perguntou, encarando-o novamente.

"E-eu não sei..." Respondeu ele, por fim. Totalmente abatido.

"Então que fique bem gravado." Natsuno disse com força, inclinando-se para ele, intimidador. "Eu não quero acordar, não quero me tornar um Okiagari, Tohru-chan. Prefiro não acordar nunca mais a ter que tirar a vida das pessoas desse jeito."

O outro desviu o rosto. "Eu também pensava assim... mas... acho que já me acostumei com essa sina."

Natsuno sentiu o pesar abater a pouca vitalidade que ainda lhe restava. "Isso tudo não é justo, Tohru-chan..."

"Não, não é." Tohru também se lamentou e, enojado, segurou o braço do outro e começou a puxá-lo para mais perto. Delicadamente o empurrou para que ele voltasse a se deitar, seu corpo restando um palmo acima do dele. Aproximando-se mais, roçou seu rosto no do dele, fazendo-o se sobressaltar, rumando-o mais uma vez para seu pescoço e o mordeu.

A dor fez Natsuno se contrair, enrijecer-se, cerrar a mandíbula e agarrar as roupas de Tohru numa tentativa de suportá-la e amenizá-la. Aos poucos, sentia seus dedos começarem a formigar e enfraquecer, perdia o foco ao o que visão nublava-se, a garganta seca e a dificuldade de se manter consciente.

Não soube exatamente quando parou, finalmente se saciou, mas pôde sentir o corpo gelado dele deixar o seu para trás, fraco e impotente. O peso de sua presença abandonando-o. Sentiu-o cuidar de si, tirar as cobertas de debaixo de si e então cobri-lo para que descansasse.

"Tohru-chan..." Chamava-o, mas não conseguia sequer ouvir a própria voz. Não sabia se seus chamados conseguiriam chegar a ele. "Tohru-chan..." Nem mesmo estender a mão para alcançá-lo podia mais.

Ele ouviu um ruído e a sombra turva do vampiro barrou a luz da janela, e no instante seguinte, Tohru já não estava mais ali. Natsuno agora estava novamente fechado dentro do próprio quarto, sem poder se mexer, fraco demais para lutar, perdendo a consciência para a mortalidade, desmaiando para a modorra, sem saber se um dia voltaria a acordar para que pudesse vê-lo novamente.

**~ Fim capítulo 1.**

* * *

**Pois bem! Pessoas, o capítulo dois já está pronto, mas eu só posto se eu tiver alguma reviewzinhazinhazinha T.T**

**Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia nada, mereço algo, né? *apedrejada - foge***

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado ao menos!**

**Coral, Duklyon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Desculpem-me pela demora! Eu deveria ser apedrejada por isso, eu sei. Mas quem disse que eu me lembrava de postar o segundo capítulo aqui? Peço mil perdões a todos aqueles que adicionaram aos seus favoritos e me mandaram reviews. Fico muito grata a todos vocês! *-*_

_Sem mais delongas, espero que gostem desse novo capítulo!_

* * *

— **Conto 2: Remorso.**

_"Mama help me, I've been cursed_  
_Death is rolling in every verse_  
_Candy paint on his brand new hearse_  
_Can't contain me, he knows he works"_  
Bleed It Out, Linkin Park

* * *

3 dias depois. 11 de Outubro

_"Eu dormi... e, logo depois, acordei. Acordei de um sonho que parecia ter saído da eternidade, obscura, fria e dolorosa. Eu não me importaria de continuar a sonhar que eu estava realmente morto... se isso fosse me manter longe de machucar mais alguém."  
_

Quando acordou, tudo estava esbranquiçado, tudo estava claro demais. Sentia o corpo começar a tremer em desespero, tremer de um modo que o faria cair no chão. Parecia impregnado por algum tipo de doença.

Foi então que tudo desapareceu. A agonia que o atormentava, de repente, sumira e aquilo o fez se engasgar.

Natsuno olhou desesperado para suas mãos e nelas ainda havia cor. Agarrou a garganta, apertou-a e sentiu o corpo reclamar da falta de ar e da dor que estava causando. E do mesmo modo que provou sua respiração, prensou dois dedos no pescoço e ainda tinha pulso. Também percebeu que a janela de seu quarto estava aberta (_alguém_a deixou aberta), mas a luz do sol não o queimava.

Então, gradativamente, seus olhos pareciam enxergar a tudo de um modo diferente, mais nítido, detalhado e até mesmo em um tom mais azulado. Seu nariz sentia o cheiro da madeira, do mofo e da quase morte — uma sensação empoeirada com um gosto metálico de carniça e falta de vida.

Seus ouvidos conseguiam ouvir tudo, absolutamente todo e qualquer tipo de ruído que nem distingui-los apropriadamente conseguia. Ouvia as folhas das árvores e dos arbustos ao redor da casa farfalhando com a brisa; ouvia a mola de sua cama reclamar com o leve subir e descer de sua própria respiração fraca; a madeira da casa rangendo e se expandindo com o calor irritante do verão; passos, vários, multiplicados, atravessando o solado dos corredores, batendo forte no chão enquanto cresciam progressivamente de volume conforme se aproximavam de seu quarto.

Foi então que sua porta foi aberta e por ela apareceram dois homens trajados formalmente de preto, com uma grande interrogação pendurada nas faces. Ao pé deles, havia um caixote comprido de madeira. Um calafrio atravessou Natsuno da cabeça aos pés, e ele não pôde deixar de pensar que aqueles homens tinham vindo buscá-lo para o seu funeral.

"Senhor, seu filho está vivo." Natsuno ouviu um deles falar para o corredor.

No instante seguinte, seu pai entrava empalidecido em seu quarto, andando como se o chão fosse se abrir em uma fenda profunda abaixo de seus pés. Tinha os olhos fundos e renhidos e o cabelo bagunçado como um ninho, como se mechas tivessem sido arrancadas com as mãos.

"Impossível..." Disse ele, em um assobio que chegou apenas aos ouvidos do filho. Yuuki caiu em seus joelhos e levou as mãos à boca como se fosse vomitar. De repente, um eco irracional pareceu nascer em sua garganta, e o homem começou a rir e a gargalhar como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Ele se levantou e saiu correndo pela casa, gritando, enlouquecido, coisas que não faziam nenhum sentido.

Os agentes funerários se entreolharam assustados e encararam Natsuno com uma expressão de piedade (que profundamente o irritou até os ossos). O garoto saiu cautelosamente de sua cama e lhes fez uma mensura, envergonhado.

"Desculpe-me por... I-isso." No instante em que falou, praguejou mentalmente. Sua língua havia batido nos dentes e agora doía com um corte em sua ponta. Levou a mão à boca, reagindo como se tivesse mordido a bochecha, quando que, na verdade, havia apenas se cortado com os próprios dentes. Assim que se deparou com os agentes funerários ainda o fitando, ele se apressou em logo acrescentar, tomando mais cuidado e segurando um pouco a própria língua ao falar: "Eu não estava esperando por isso. Realmente sinto muito por meu pai tê-los incomodado."

Um dos agentes meneou a cabeça e suspirou. "Está tudo bem."

Natsuno pôde sentir o pensamento vadio correr pelas mentes deles: "O pai, na verdade, enlouqueceu e achou que o filho estava morto, sem perceber que ele estava apenas dormindo; que grande dor de cabeça".

"Eu— Vocês sabem o caminho até a porta?" Ele perguntou aos homens, arqueando uma sobrancelha, sem se importar em esconder o desgosto que havia criado por eles. "Eu preciso acalmar meu pai." E, com aquele motivo mais do que convincente, os agentes assentiram, tomaram o caixão nas mãos e foram embora pelo corredor. Quando os ouviu fechar a porta da frente e sair com o carro da entrada de sua casa, Natsuno massageou as têmporas, preparando-se para encarar mais um novo problema.

Refletiu por um instante e organizou sua mente. Sentiu uma onde de ódio dominá-lo, junto da súbita vontade de sair matando todo ser não vivo que visse pela frente. Invés, controlou-se, seguiu até a janela e a fechou, banhando o quarto em escuridão. Ele levou a mão, devagar, até o pescoço e se arrepiou ao encostar na cicatriz que Tohru havia deixado em seu corpo. Podia sentir as duas saliências causadas por suas presas com perfeição, assim como ainda sentia os dentes e o corpo frio dele sobre o seu na noite anterior, tempo antes de morrer, arrancando-lhe seus últimos momentos de vida.

Aquela fora a última mordida, e seria a marca que representaria toda a tristeza que ganhara com aquele massacre às escuras que aqueles malditos de Kanemasa haviam começado.

Agora, sabia o que tinha de fazer e pretendia começar naquele instante. Ele saiu do quarto e encontrou o pai caído de joelhos na sala, o olhar vagando pelo ar como se ele estivesse perdido no espaço, um canto mergulhado na loucura.

"Ah... Azusa... Azuuuzaaa...!" Ele gritava, com um sorriso sem razão no rosto. "Vooolte, Azuuusaaa! Natsuno acoooordou! Volte para miiim, Azusa!"

O filho se estendeu na frente dele e encontrou um pedaço de papel amassado em suas mãos. Com cuidado, ele o tomou e leu. Sentiu uma pena gigantesca do pai e se perguntou se aquilo tudo não havia sido o suficiente para ele, mas logo lamentou: não era nada além da ponta do iceberg.

Foi naquele instante que Natsuno sentiu a fome apoderar-se de si. Não era uma fome comum. Mesmo que seu estômago roncasse, aquilo não era nada. Ele sabia exatamente que tipo de fome era aquela, pois naquele instante também se dera conta do fortíssimo gosto de sangue na boca, o sangue que havia arrancando de sua língua com os caninos. A bulimia estava contorcendo suas entranhas e o fazia olhar para seu pai como um prato suculento, pronto para ser servido em uma bandeja. O garoto conseguia ouvir o coração dele pulsando e via exatamente onde as veias se estendiam vigorosas sob a pele branca como gesso.

Aquilo era totalmente insano. Repugnante. Fazia-o querer vomitar.

Natsuno se afastou do pai até bater contra uma parede e escorrer para o chão, onde se encolheu e apertou os joelhos com as mãos, tremendo.

"Pai." Ele chamou, mas sem resposta. Então fez uma bolinha com o recado da mãe que tinha nas mãos e tacou, acertando o homem na cabeça. Yuuki pareceu parar momentaneamente e depois virou a cabeça para o filho, ainda em órbita, como se ele fosse uma atração, algum objeto de madeira muito bem feito. "Pai, eu estou com fome. Prepare algo para eu comer." Ordenou o jovem, e logo o homem estava de pé, andando em ziguezague com os braços soltos em direção à cozinha, novamente repetindo coisas de modo estranho.

"A-almoçooo! S-super super almoçoo para o meu Natsu-sunoo!"

Ao perdê-lo de vista, Natsuno ficou mais aliviado. Precisava se manter mais sob controle, precisava gelar a cabeça. Ele se levantou e rumou cautelosamente até a cozinha.

"Pai." Chamou mais uma vez. Ele o viu pegar uma longa faca de cozinha e então acertar a cabeça de um peixe estirado na pia, fazendo-o cair em dois pedaços distintos e assassinados.

Logo após, Yuuki virou a cabeça sobre um dos ombros, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Pois não, Natsuno querido?"

Seu filho engoliu em seco, mas nem por isso hesitou. "Eu vou tomar um banho. Se alguém aparecer, dispense-o na mesma hora. Não deixe ninguém entrar em casa, está bem?"

O homem virou os olhos de volta para a pia, deixando a cabeça em um ângulo estranho sobre o pescoço. "Ah, mas eu estou cozinhando, Natsunooo... Eles terão de esperar!" E então voltou a massacrar o peixe sem nem prestar muita atenção, passando a ignorar o filho e o mundo ao redor dele como antes.

"Você não deve dizer a ninguém que eu..." Sua boca parou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Seu pai poderia surtar caso dissesse algo errado. "_Bobagem_", ele pensou, irritado. "Ninguém pode saber que eu acordei, portanto, não fale nada a ninguém a respeito. Se alguém chegar e insistir, mande-os embora e depois ignore-os."

"Aaaah... Está beeem..." Resmungou o homem, ainda aéreo e "cozinhando".

De certa forma aliviado, Natsuno deu meia volta para o corredor dos quartos, adentrou o banheiro e o trancou logo atrás de si. A pequena janela no topo da parede trazia pouca luz para dentro, fazendo-o se sentir mergulhado em um leve manto de penumbras. Ele seguiu até a banheira, tirando suas roupas, jogando-as no chão pelo caminho, e nela entrou, abrindo a torneira gelada em seu máximo. Esperava que aquela frieza acalmasse seus nervos, mas percebeu que o frio não lhe incomodava mais.

Logo que a banheira encheu, fechou a torneira e submergiu-se até que o nível do nariz desaparecesse embaixo d'água, até seu fundo. Na verdade, era apenas um teste. Queria muito saber o quanto aguentaria. Em pouco tempo, seu corpo começou a reclamar por falta de ar, e o forçou a ignorar. Esperou alguns minutos, ele ainda estava vivo. Depois de passados trinta minutos, ele ainda não havia sucumbido a uma segunda morte.

Por quê? Por que não conseguia morrer?

Primeiro a luz do Sol, depois afogamento. Nada parecia adiantar. Tudo bem que matar um Shiki com falta de ar não parecia ser um método nem um pouco eficaz, mas ele _deveria_ ter sofrido com a luz do dia, como as coisas geralmente _deveriam_ser. Sem falar do pouco tempo em que permanecera morto. Na noite anterior, Natsuno havia dormido pensando que nunca mais iria acordar, mas, de repente, na manhã seguinte, despertou com seu pai preparando seu funeral. Nem conseguia mais pensar que realmente havia morrido. Teria sido aquele sonho aterrorizante apenas... mais um sonho, e não sua morte?

Ele respirava, tinha pulso, e, em breve, iria comer algo sólido. Havia recusado sangue, que sabia que era extremamente importante para algo como ele, mas seu corpo havia aceitado a ideia sem muito pestanejar.

No que ele havia se tornado?

Como em um clarão, Natsuno se lembrou de Tatsumi. O maldito conseguia andar sob o sol. Já tinha visto uma vez: quando ele encontrou Kaori e Akira espionando a mansão de Kanemasa, logo antes do anoitecer, enquanto os jatos de luz tingiam o céu de vermelho demoradamente. Tatsumi estava ali, espreitando-os. E "vivo".

Natsuno, portanto, era um ser igual.

O desgosto o tomou para si, batendo em sua cabeça e rachando-a como uma pesada pedra. E, desta vez, ele realmente teve vontade de morrer. Mas não morrer, e sim exterminar sua existência, findá-la de uma vez. Afinal, morto já estava: de vida, de alma... E apenas vivo de carcaça.

Aquela sensação fez sua boca torcer e seu suposto coração imortal, apertar-se. Seus braços se movimentaram e embalaram o corpo. E no instante em que um pouco seus lábios crisparam, água gelada invadiu-lhe a boca, fazendo-o se engasgar. Ele se viu obrigado a se sentar e voltar para a superfície enquanto tossia e cuspia líquido para fora da garganta.

Sentado, com apenas a cabeça e os joelhos pontando para além do nível d'água, Natsuno esfregou o rosto e abraçou o próprio corpo, descansando o queixo sobre as pernas. Tentou pensar, pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse ocupar sua mente no lugar daquela sensação amarga de ser um Shiki, tão odioso, mas como nada lhe veio, levantou-se da banheira e começou a se secar.

Enrolou-se em uma toalha sobre os ombros e deixou que o pano felpudo re-esquentasse seu corpo. Ainda com o cabelo pingando, ele andou pelo banheiro, recolhendo suas roupas jogadas no chão. Quando se levantou, deparou-se com o próprio reflexo encarando-o pelo espelho.

De primeiro, botou a língua para fora, examinando onde a havia mordido de manhã. Entretanto, não encontrou nenhuma afta ou coisa do tipo. Verificou também seus dentes: duas presas haviam crescido em frente aos seus caninos, saindo da gengiva em cima do osso esmaltado. Tocou-lhes com a ponta do dedo e descobriu o quanto elas eram realmente afiadas. Testou a mandíbula abrindo-a e fechando-a algumas vezes e constatou que só se machucaria com seus "novos caninos" caso quisesse ou fosse estupidamente descuidado.

Quando ele se desinteressou pelos dentes, sua atenção se voltou para seu próprio reflexo em si.

Timidamente, ele tocou o vidro, molhando-o. Tombou um pouco o rosto para o lado e, com o dedo, delineou o contorno de seu pescoço morosamente, até recair sobre o reflexo de sua cicatriz, a sua marca. Largando o espelho, envolveu aquela parte de sua pele com a mão fria, estremecendo e se arrepiando com o contato. Deixou um dedo repousar em cada um dos dois sulcos que as presas de Tohru-chan haviam deixado nele. Presas que ele agora também tinha.

Ainda podia descrever exatamente a sensação de ter o vampiro sobre si — mordendo-o, perfurando sua carne com seus dentes, tragando sua vida.

"Tohru-chan..."

Sentiu-se como se estivesse despencando de um penhasco, um abismo de trevas e escuridão não só feito de ódio, mas também de tristeza e pesar. Natsuno havia sido assassinado, traído por seu melhor amigo, pela pessoa que havia se tornado a mais importante para ele — aquele que havia tornado sua vida menos irritante, menos frustrante, e até mesmo mais alegre. Como se não tivesse bastado sofrer com a morte dele e então com o choque de sua "volta", Natsuno teve de se render à própria morte.

Tohru-chan havia escolhido poupar sua própria "vida", matando outra para sobreviver.

"Foi o que ele escolheu..." O jovem sentiu sua garganta se fechar, seca em repulsa, e apertou os nós dos dedos que seguravam sua toalha e roupas. "Mas eu... eu não serei como ele. Eu nunca quis me tornar o que agora sou, portanto... portanto..." Ele deixou seu rosto tombar para frente e a mão em seu pescoço cair pensa ao lado de seu corpo ainda úmido. "Portanto, eu não me renderei novamente, não tão facilmente." Prosseguiu ele, murmurando tais palavras como uma prece. "Eu matarei a todos. Darei a eles o destino que eles tanto abdicam, enquanto brincam com a vida de outras pessoas. Eu nunca os perdoarei."

Natsuno cerrou sua mão livre em um punho forte, que fazia as unhas machucarem a própria carne. Ele se voltou para o espelho, cravando os olhos em seu reflexo — um brilho mortífero de ódio e determinação.

"E logo após isso... Será a minha vez de ir junto a eles. Findado para sempre."

Quando foi almoçar, deparou-se com um ensopado no qual ainda podia se ver algumas partes inteiras do peixe usado. A sopa até brilhava com as escamas que não foram totalmente lascadas. Só de olhar para o caldo escuro em seu prato, Natsuno teve náuseas, mas como não tinha mais nada para comer que não estivesse totalmente cru ou congelado, ele se contentou e tentou aceitar aquilo de bom grado.

Depois de tentar cortar as partes intragáveis do peixe com garfo e faca comuns, ele deu sua primeira colherada sem se preocupar em fazer uma cara de "nossa, como isso está fantástico!" para o pai, já que o homem enlouquecido que estava sentado logo à sua frente parecia mais preocupado em vê-lo comer até o final, do que vê-lo gostando ou não de sua gororoba. Mas, logo ao levar a colher à boca, o metal bateu em seus dentes, fazendo-o praguejar. Ele tateou a gengiva com a língua e por pouco não a cortou novamente. Havia se esquecido de seus caninos, só que agora eles pareciam ainda maiores do que antes quando acordara.

"Ah, Natsunooo! P-parece delicioooso!"

"Ótimo como sempre, pai." Respondeu ele, sem mudar a expressão indiferente do rosto, apenas continuando a comer para que findasse logo sua fome irritante.

"S-sabe...! Tivemos visitas hojeee..!" Disse Yuuki, tombando a cabeça para o lado com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto, mas que logo foi substituído por uma carranca. "Crianças rudes e religiosas! Realmente insetos irritantes!" Guinchou ele.

Natsuno deixou a colher repousar no prato por um instante, pensativo. Os nomes "Kaori" e "Akira" ecoaram em sua cabeça. Mas para não chamar a atenção do pai, ele voltou a comer, até mais rápido que antes.

"São má influência para Natsuno, querido. E ainda me atrapalharam enquanto eu cozinhava!" Chiou o homem, indignado.

O jovem cutucou sua sopa, inquieto, engolindo seu almoço com a garganta trancada e seca. "_Eles devem ter descoberto que eu morri..._" Ele levantou os olhos para o pai e se lembrou de sua origem na cidade grande. "_Eles devem achar que eu vou ser cremado._" Mas logo outra constatação veio-lhe à memória. "_Cremado... É provável que os Okiagari também venham a pensar assim. Devo usar isso como uma vantagem? Bem, claro que sim._"

Natsuno levou o prato fundo até a boca e terminou de sorver o caldo ralo e escuro, deixando apenas os ossos e escamas para trás. Quando o colocou novamente na mesa, ele empurrou o prato para o lado e chamou a atenção do pai, apoiando-se totalmente sobre os cotovelos em cima do acrílico.

"Pai, está na hora de você saber o que realmente se segue nessa vila hedionda."

O homem tombou a cabeça para o outro lado, seus olhos vidrados, mas ainda disposto a ouvir. Ter de explicar tudo a ele deixou Natsuno mentalmente cansado, com as têmporas latejando.

O que o filho agora lhe contava fez a expressão vazia de Yuuki se contorcer em uma de cólera e revolta.

"Eu sabia!" Gritou ele, descontrolado. "Aqueles fedelhos deturparam Natsuno! Mentirosos, ordinários! Esta vila está repleta de pessoas estúpidas e medíocres!"

Natsuno se irritou e bateu com força na mesa com o punho cerrado, fazendo o prato tinir com os talheres. "Esta vila está repleta, sim, de gente ordinária. Todos são supersticiosos e fofoqueiros. Mas aqueles dois que vieram aqui mais cedo são meus amigos e eles nunca contaram uma única mentira a você. Foi você quem nunca quis ouvi-los! Por causa disso, até mamãe foi embora."

Yuuki ficou estático. Seus olhos se arregalaram e pareceram afundar ainda mais em seu rosto. Podia até estar sendo cruel acusando-o daquele jeito, mas Natsuno não sentia um único pingo de culpa. Seu pai era um homem obstinado e irreversível e aquilo fora uma das causas que o haviam levado à ruína. Sentia ódio do pai por isso, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir pena dele também. Afinal, as únicas posses que lhe sobravam ainda eram a vida e a casa, porque até sua sanidade o deixara para trás.

"Você acredita em seu filho, não acredita, pai?" Natsuno perguntou, fitando-o severamente.

Ainda abobado pelo choque de suas palavras anteriores, o homem apenas balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo; um vago assentimento.

"Os Despertados são verdadeiros, como eu falei." Prosseguiu o garoto ainda sério. "Eu sou um deles agora." Mesmo com a constatação, o homem continuou a não reagir ou se mover. Natsuno, então, puxou a gola da blusa e deixou à mostra a cicatriz da mordida em seu pescoço. "Está vendo? Esta é a prova de que eu virei um deles. Há também esta aqui." Disse, para depois tombar a cabeça para trás e abrir a boca, mostrando seus caninos longos e pontiagudos.

"Sei que é estranho eu estar ingerindo algo que não seja... sangue... humano." A palavra o enojou por um instante e a ideia o deixava enjoado. "Além do fato de eu poder estar andando durante o dia também e até passando pelo sol. Acredito que eu seja um tipo diferente do deles, mas ainda não sei definir qual. Você está me entendendo, pai?" Estreitou os olhos para ele, sempre tentando manter uma ligação com suas palavras à mente perturbada do pai. Aparentemente mais calmo, o homem concordou, até mais enérgico.

Com isso, Natsuno prosseguiu.

"Eu estou contra eles, pai. Posso ser um deles, mas estou contra eles. Nós devemos lutar, pai. Devemos exterminá-los. Os Despertados são criaturas que nunca deveriam ter existido neste mundo. Por causa deles que eu _estou assim_. E devo admitir que também há a grande hipótese da mamãe ter ido embora por causa deles." Concluiu ele em um sussurro.

Mesmo com o olhar vidrado, Natsuno conseguiu enxergar tristeza no pai.

"Eu peço, pai, que você seja meu aliado, que me ajude nesta guerra contra os Despertados. Eu não pretendo lutar sozinho contra eles, até porque duvido que eu consiga. Não há como vencer esta guerra sem apoio. Aceita lutar comigo, pai?"

Yuuki o olhou demoradamente até abrir um largo sorriso coberto de ternura. "Tudo pelo meu querido Natsuno." Disse ele, literalmente estendendo os braços para o filho.

O jovem notou tanto amor paternal emergindo do outro — mesmo um amor que chegava até ele através de um poço de loucura —, que se sentiu coberto por uma sensação nostálgica. Ele conhecia aquela sensação de "aceitação". Natsuno estava sendo aceito de braços abertos pelo pai... Do mesmo modo que ele tinha aceitado Tohru-chan em seu pranto.

Agora mais do que nunca, ele temia que o pai passasse pelo mesmo que ele havia passado.

Então irritado, Natsuno se levantou abruptamente, de cabeça baixa e punhos cerrados. Como um passe de mágica e com muito esforço, ele olhou para o pai com uma expressão amenizada e um sorriso de criança no rosto. "Muito obrigado, pai." Disse ele, do modo que menos fosse preocupar o outro, que agora sorria ainda mais abobado. "Eu estou cansado, então, se me der licença, descansarei em meu quarto. Não deixe que ninguém entre em casa, por favor, assim como eu pedi hoje de manhã, está bem?"

"Siiim!" Respondeu o pai, pulando de alegria.

Natsuno dirigiu um último sorriso a ele, um que saiu bem mais falso do que ele esperava transparecer, e apressadamente se retirou da cozinha, atravessou a sala e o corredor e entrou no quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si enquanto seu coração parecia querer sair pela garganta. Com o corpo rígido e os membros apenas pensos em suas juntas, ele arrastou os pés até sua cama onde se deixou cair. Se recolheu sobre o colchão, encolhendo-se e fechando-se em uma concha dolorida.

Seu pai o havia aceitado assim como ele aceitara Tohru-chan, logo antes de morrer. Tê-lo aceitado causou sua morte. A história estava se repetindo...

Será que ele acabariam matando o pai mais cedo ou mais tarde do mesmo modo em que Tohru-chan o havia matado?

Naquele instante, Natsuno prometeu para si mesmo que nunca iria atacar ninguém, nunca iria se alimentar do sangue de ninguém. Preferia se tornar fraco e definhar do que ter de tomar para si a vida de outra pessoa. Ter de matar alguém para que sobrevivesse não era a sua saída para o que tinha se tornado. Aquela nunca iria ser sua resposta e tampouco iria ser sua escolha.

"Eu não sou como eles..." Murmurou para si mesmo no escuro de seu quarto fechado, transformando aquelas palavras em uma prece. "Eu nunca me conformarei com tal pecado."

Ele piscou pesadamente os olhos, sendo pouco a pouco dominado completamente pelo cansaço.

"Isso tudo não é justo, Tohru-chan..." Sussurrou ante o sono que fechava suas pálpebras. Quem dera se ele estivesse apenas sonhando. Ou então apenas estivesse adormecendo para nunca mais acordar novamente.

* * *

_Isso aí! Final de mais um longo caítulo! Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui! :)_

_Acredito que o próximo demorará ainda mais para ser postado, pois ainda está sendo escrito e competindo com mais outras diversas histórias minhas que estão em andamento (sem falar dos vestibulares que estão me virando do avesso, OMG e_e)._

_Quem quiser ver outras fanfics minhas sem ser no FF_net, dêem uma olhada no Anime Spirits. Sou a CoraL, e todas as minhas fics em andamentos e as originais estão lá :) Agradeço._

_CoraL, Duklyon._


End file.
